Beauty
by mayakimmy
Summary: Oh Sehun si mafia berbahaya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan kim Kai yang menyedihkan. namun, ketika takdir memaksanya tinggal lebih lama, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengakui bahwa kehidupan seorang Kim Kai terlampau Indah untuknya. /HunKai/Yaoi/BxB/Action/gaje juga.


Title : Beauty

Author : Mayakimmy

Pair : HunKai! Sehun Kai

Genre : undetected

Rate : T-M

Summary : "Oh Sehun si Mafia berbahaya harus terjebak dalam kehidupan Kim Kai yang menyedihkan. Namun, ketika takdir memaksanya tinggal lebih lama yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengakui bahwa kehidupan kim Kai terlampau Indah untuknya"

Mayakimmy present

Part 1

DOR

DOR

DOR

Suara tembakan pistol tersebut menggema bersama laju tiga mobil yang saling adu cepat di jalanan sepi pinggir kota.

"Bos, kita dijebak oleh mereka" Seorang pemuda berpakaian jas hitam khas Bodyguard menatap khawatir seseorang di sampingnya yang dipanggil Bos tersebut.

"Diamlah Phoenix. Aku akan menghabisi sialan daehyun itu bersama penghianat Jin juga" Bos menatap emosi pada dua mobil yang masih Setia mengikuti di belakang mereka. Tatapan sang Bos menajam kala tangannya terulur bersama dengan sebuah senapan besar, fokusnya tertuju pada sebuah mobil dibelakang, lalu jari telunjuknya menekan pelatuk.

DOR

Bunyi memekakkan terdengar seiring dengan terhempasnya mobil yang mengikuti mereka serta sebuah Ledakan besar di mobil itu.

"Huuft. Satu lagi"sang Bos berujar kejam.

Pheonix yang mengemudi di sampingnya sama sekali tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalanan di depannya, dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan angin di jalan tebing tersebut. Salah sedikit saja maka badan mereka berdua akan berakhir dilautan bawah tebing.

"Pheonix berbalik arah sekarang, sebaiknya kita temui saja mereka" Bos berujar kejam.

"Tapi Bos, itu berbahaya untuk kita. Bisa saja mereka melakukan hal licik" Phoenix mencoba mengingatkan sang Bos.

"Berbalik saja. Jangan jadi pengecut "

Akhirnya Phoenix memilih mengikuti perintah sang bos. Mobil berbalik dengan kecepatan extra menciptakan bekas ban dijalanan kosong tersebut.

Suara decitan Ban terdengar nyaring lalu Phoenix membawa kendaraanya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kita habisi dua bajingan itu dengan cepat phoenix"

"Baik Bos" Phoenix mengeluarkan pistol dari Saku jasnya. Pandangannya fokus kedepan, sebelah tangannya terulur ke jendela mobil membidikkan pistol pada sebuah mobil yang berada lumayan jauh didepan.

"Baiklah, saatnya berhenti bermain main" Sang Bos berujar kejam selaras dengan senyuman kejamnya.

Pheonix melirik ke arah bosnya sebentar melihat senyum jahat masih terpantri di bibir sang Bos. Tangannya bersiap menarik pelatuk berbahaya sebelum sebuah bentakkan memgintrupsinya.

"KELUAR DARI MOBIL SEKARANG! " Bos berteriak nyaring, Phoenix memandang tak mengerti kearah Bosnya tersebut, dilihatnya raut tegang terpantri di wajah sang bos. Matanya bergulir kedepan dan sukses membulat kala melihat puluhan mobil menunggu di depan sana.

"Sial. Mereka benar benar licik. Pheonix, keluar dari mobil dan segera pergi dari sini sekarang" Sang Bos langsung mendorong Badan Phoenix agar keluar dari Mobil.

"Tapi Bos.. "Protesan pheonix tertelan ketika sang Bos telah mendorongnya keluar dari mobil.

BRAKK

Bos segera menutup kembali pintu mobil, tangannya terulur meraih pistol senapan disampingnya. Pandangan kejamnya beralih pada deretan mobil didpan sana.

Matanya membidik seluruh objek disana, tangannya terulur mengarahkan peluru untuk membasmi para musuh.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Banyak tembakkan terdengar, ledakan di depan sana membuat senyum mengejek terpantri di bibir sang Bos. Namun senyumnya seketika lenyap saat tembakkan selanjutnya terdengar.

Dor

Dor

Mobilnya oleng karna Ban pecah, sang Bos mencoba bersikap tenang. Tangannya terulur kembali mencoba membidik sasaran. Dan decakan terdengar kala tak ada suara tembakan terdengar dari senapannya. Sang bos membuang senjata satu satunya tersebut, tangannya fokus pada stir.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Tembakkan beruntun telak mengenai mobil sang Bos membuat nyala api mulai membumbung dari depan mobil. Tanpa berfikir 2 kali, sang Bos segera menekan pedal gas menjadi maksimal, tangan dang bos beralih pada pintu di sebelah kanannya. Membuka pintu dan menjatuhkan raganya .

Dor

Dor

Dor

Tembakan Demi tembakkan masih terdengar memekakan telinga. Sementara tubuh sang Bos terus berguling guling di Jalanan beraspal karena kerasnya laju mobil, hingga tanpa bisa di komando badan sang bos bergulir hingga kepembatas jalan. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring pertemuan tubuh dan beton. Sang Bos menatap terpaku pada mobilnya yang meledak menimbulkan asap bercampur api membumbung tinggi, kemudian saat obsidian sang Bos menatap puluhan objek bergerak yang mendekat kearahnya, umpatan terlontar dari bibirnya.

'Sial'!

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, sang bos mengambil ancang ancang mundur sejauh dua langkah lalu segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi melompati pagar pembatas dan melayangkan tubuhnya pada lautan ganas di bawah sana.

BYuuur

Badan sang bos terhempas dengan kerasnya di dalam air, kaki kaki berototnya segera mengayuh mencoba mencapai daratan terdekat.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Sial. Tembakan menggema di kedalaman laut tersebut. Sang bos memutuskan menyelam lebih ke dalam. Peluru lebih banyak menuju ke arah laut sebrang daratan memmbuat sang Bos memutuskan berenang ke tengah dengan harapan menemukan daratan lain secepatnya.

Sang bos terus berenang ke tengah lautan luas, saa tak mendengar suara apapun lagi, kepalanya menyembul kepermukaan menatap sepanjang penjuru laut yang sama sekali tak berujung di segala tempat. Wajah sang Bos nampak pucat pasi ketika pandangan tajamnya beralih pada hamparan luas langit yabg berwarna pekat disertai gemuruh memekakan telinga. Angin kencang berhembus menyebabkan gelombang besar dilautan. Sang Bos mencoba menjaga keseimbangan ketika gelombang besar menghantam tubuhnya. Mencoba bernang menjauhi pusaran di tengah laut tersebut, melawan arus sekuat tenaga. Lalu, ketika pasokan oksigen sang bos mulai menipis, hanya bayangan gelap yang terlahir terlihat sebelum tubuh kekarnya tersedot memasuki pusaran kematian tersebut.

~Other side~

"Bos. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak bajingan Willis itu di telan lautan. Kami tidak menemukan keberadaannya disemua Pantai maupun pulau terdekat. Jadi, jasadnya pasti tengah membusuk di tengah lautan sekarang" seorang bodyguard melapor pada namja berparas mengerikan yang berdiri kokoh menghadap jendela ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sekarang seret bajingan Jin kemari, kita lakukan eksekusi sekarang juga" seringai menyeramkan terpantri di bibirnya. Tangannya terulur meraih pistol di saku jas mewahnya.

Ceklek

"Lepaskan aku Daehyun sialan! Aku bahkan sudah menghianati Wilis untukmu, tapi ini yang kau berikan sebagai balas Budi untukku, hah! " dua pengawal menyeret paksa Jin kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Bugh

Bugh

Dua tendangan mengenai kaki Jin, membuat lelaki berparas cantik tersebut berlutut.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! " Jin mencoba memberontak. Namun tekanan kuat nan menyakitkan di kedua pundaknya membuat Jin terpaksa berlutut, pandangan Jin nyalang pada Daehyun yang berdiri kokoh dengan raut tak terbaca di depannya.

"Well. Kita mulai saja eksekusinya. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat perayaan kematian Wilis Oh beserta pengawal setianya yang berkhianat, haha"Daehyun tertawa di akhir kalimatnya, tawa yang sangat kejam dan Jahat.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek Daehyun. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini terhadapku" Jin masih memberontak.

"Well" Dehyun mengangkat pistolnya, membidik kearah Jin dengan cara main main, membuat raut panik tercetak sempurna di wajah Cantik Jin.

"Jangan macam macam brengsek. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! "Jin panik membuat kekehan keji di bibir Daehyun.

"Kau tau? Si sialan Wilis Oh itu sudah menampungmu sejak kecil, dia memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang kakak, memberimu posisi penting di organisasi bejatnya" Daehyun menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, jari jempolnya menarik pematik pada pistolnya.

"Tapi, yang kau lakukan adalah menghianatinya. Lalu bagaimana denganku yang jelas jelas menjadi saingan si sialan Wilis Oh itu? Kau bahkan tak punya alasan untuk tak berhianat lagi padaku. Jadi.. " pandangan Daehyun menajam ke arah Jin. Telunjuknya Meraih pelatuk pistol.

"Ucapkan selamt tinggal pada dunia"

Dor

Dor

Dor

Tiga peluru bersarang dikepala Jin membuatnya langsung ambruk bersimbah darah. Seringai keji terpampang di wajah kejam Daehyun.

"Namjoon. Bereskan mayat si brengsek Jin dan buang saja mayatnya di tengah hutan agar menjadi santapan srigala lapar"

"Baik Bos"

Bunyi benda logam yang beradu terdengar nyaring di rumah mungil tersebut.seorang namja berjalan kesana kemari memastikan masakannya telah matang atau belum. Pandangan namja manis tersebut bergulir pada tungku yang kini mulai kehilangan apinya, dengan telaten ditiup tiupnya api tungku menggunakan bambu di tangannya. Tangannya terulur pada Ubi yang tengah di rebus. Asap mengepul menandakan panasnya kuali besar penuh ubi tersebut.

"Awww. Panas" Si Namja manis menjerit histeris saat jari jarinya meraih ubi di dalam kuali panas. Segera di celupkan tangannya pada sebaskom air di samping tungku yang memang selalu di siapkan olehnya.

"Ubinya telah matang"

Tangan terampilnya beralih meraih nampan besar lalu memindahkan ubi ubi itu ke atas nampan. Saat semua ubi sudah berpindah ke dalam nampan, diraihnya sebuah piring dan memindahkan tiga ubi berukuran sedang ke dalam piring.

Di tatapnya puas kumpulan ubi matang tersebut, lalu kaki jenjangnya segera membawa tubuh langsing pemuda itu meninggalkan rumah mungil tersebut. Saat manik hitam bak jelaga tersebut menangkap sesosok namja familiar, langkahnya terhenti.

"Yuta. Ayo bantu aku mengangkat sarapan" Namja manis itu berteriak memanggil seorang bermata sipit bernama Yuta.

"Apa sarapannya sudah siap Kai? Wah, kebetulan aku lapar sekali" Yuta berujar senang, langkahnya mengikuti Kai yang tengah berjalan kembali kerumahnya.

"Kai, apa tuan vampire sudah sadar"tanya Yuta yang kini tengah berjalan di samping Kai.

"Belum.Tuan vampire bahkan belom membuat gerakan sedikitpun" jawab Kai sedih.

"Huh, padahal ini hampir sebulan. Apa kau yakin kalau tuan vampire belum meninggal? "Pertanyaan polos Yuta sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dari Kai, membuat Yuta mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan. Tuan vampire masih bernafas, itu artinya dia masih hidup, sekarang ayo kita angkat semua ubi ini bersama sama" mereka telah sampai di rumah Kai.

"Baiklah. Satu. Dua. Tiga"keduanya mengangkat nampan penuh ubi tersebut dengan hati hati agar tak ada ubi yang jatuh.

Kai dan Yuta membawa ubi ubi itu pada sebuah bangunan yang hanya terdiri dari tiang dan atap jerami di tengah perkebunan tak jauh dari rumah Kai.Memerlukan tenaga ekstra sebenarnya, namun karena Kai dan Yuta sudah terbiasa, jadi sama sekali tak masalah bagi keduanya.

"Yuta, panggilkan para paman dan Bibi sekarang, aku mau mengantarkan sarapan milik nenek Han dulu"ucap Kai kemudian berlalu seraya membawa piring berisi ubi dan berjalan menuju desa.

"Nenek Han, sarapanmu sudah datang" Kai berujar riang sambil memasuki rumah yang tak kalah mungil dari rumahnya.

"Aigoo. Gomawo Kai, aku sudah lapar dari tadi" nenek Han berujar senang.

"Iya nenek, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku lupa menurunkan kuali tadi" ucap Kai lalu berbalik kembali ke perkebunan.

"Kai, gomawo sarapannya"

"Kai. Ubi ini enak sekali"

"Kai. Ini manis sama sepertimu"

Sambutan ramah seperti itulah yang di dengar Kai saat kembali mengantar sarapan nenek Han setiap harinya. Kai hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja, kemudian mengatakan keperluannya untuk izin pulang sebentar menurunkan kualinya.

Kai memasuki rumahnya dengan riang. Dia senang karna seluruh petani sudah mendapat sarapan mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan kuali besar diatas tungku. Tangannya meraih dua buah kain lap lalu meletakkan masing masing di pinggir kuali besar tersebut. Dengan segala kekuatannya, Kai menurunkan Kuali besar itu dan meletakkannya di depan tungku. Punggung tangannya menyeka keringat di dahi lebarnya. Menghela nafas lega ketika sudah berhasil menurunkan kuali raksasa itu seorang diri. Padahal selama ini Kai selalu bersama Yuta jika menurunkan Kuali besar tersebut. "Euug" lenguhan lirih terdengar di tengah kesunyian rumah Kai, membua sang pemilik rumah segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu satunya ranjang di rumahnya yang kini tengah di tempti si Tuan Vampire.

"Euung" lenguhan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih nyata. Membuat Kai mempercepat laju kakinya.

Di tariknya sebuah kursi oeh Kai ketika telah tiba ti samping ranjang. Kai duduk dan memperhatikan bagaimana alis tuan vampire menukik tajam serta kelopak matanya bergerak gerak menandakan bahwa dia akan segera membuka mata.

Braak

Pandangan Kai teralih pada Yuta yang kini tengah memasuki rumah mungilnya.

"Kai, kenapa tidak mengajakku kalo mau menurunkan kuali" Yuta merajuk pada Kai yang kini meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Yuta seketika terdiam, laku pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai yang menunjuk ke arah tuan vampire berbaring.

Mulut Yuta menganga lebar selaras dengan matanya yang juga membola memperhatikan tuan vampire yang akan membuka matanya.

Sesaat setelah mendapat kesadarannya, Yuta segera berujar cepat cepat.

"Aku akan memanggil para warga untuk kesini. Segera"Yuta memekik gembira langsung melesat menuju ke perkebunan.

Kai kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada tuan vampire yang kini tengah membuka matanya perlahan lahan, jantung Kai berdegup kencang karna penasaran. Perasaan Kai bergejolak ke arah Tuan vampire yang sudah membuka matanya dan menatap penuh minat kearah Kai. Bibir Kai terbuka tutup tanpa adanya suara yang keluar, euforia memenuhi Kai karna tuan vampire telah sadar. Kai serasa ingin berteriak heboh sekarang. Lalu suara kerumunan orang yang mendekat menghentikan aksi Ka yang hampir meloncat girang,para paman dan bibi petani langsung membeludak memenuhi rumah Kai. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan masih membawa ubi ditangan masing masing.

"Woooah. Tuan vampire sudah sadar"seorang paman berteriak nyaring membuat keributan segera tercipta dirumah mungil tersebut.

Sementara sang Tuan vampire menatap takut sekelompok manusia di depannya. Rasa pusing kembali mendera kepalanya dan sebelum kegelapan kembali menelan kesadarannya, yang terakhir terdengar hanya teriakan serempak kumpulan orang itu.

"TUAN VAMPIRE"

To

Be

Continue

Ff baru. Next gak niih.?


End file.
